Tanis Nieves (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Unnamed father; Unnamed mother; Unnamed brother; Scorn (current symbiote); Carnage (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 6'3" | Height2 = Variable as Scorn | Weight = 260 lbs | Weight2 = Variable as Scorn | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = ; Category:White Eyes White (as Scorn) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = ; Category:No Hair No Hair (as Scorn) | UnusualFeatures = Prosthetic arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cultist; Former psychiatrist for Hall Industries, member of the Mercury Team | Education = | Origin = Human. Her fusion with the Carnage symbiote reactivated the symbiote cells in the artificial arm, generating a new symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Zeb Wells; Clayton Crain | First = Carnage Vol 1 1 | First2 = | Death = Web of Venom: Carnage Born Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Tanis Nieves was a psychiatrist assigned to Shriek before briefly wearing the Carnage Symbiote. It brought her to Cletus Kasady and abandoned her to return to him. It was later discovered that she was carrying Carnage's child, which was growing on her prosthetic arm. Horrified by its hunger, she cut off her arm and Shriek claimed it for her own. With the new symbiote bonded to her arm, Shriek dragged her out into the streets where Carnage was fighting Spider-Man and Iron Man. She scared the symbiote so it abandoned her to return to Tanis. She accepted the bond and became Scorn. Pulling her by the hair, Scorn forced Shriek to use her sonic scream on Carnage. This put her into a coma and gave Spider-Man and Iron Man the chance they needed to defeat Carnage. However, he was still able to escape. She was taken into Iron Man's custody in hopes of getting leads on Carnage's location. When Carnage first took over the town of Doverton, Colorado, Scorn was the only active symbiote who could be called on by the government to stop him after he defeated the Avengers, except for Spider-Man. She was partnered with the Mercury Team, a group of special forces wielding weapons made of the separated symbiotes that once made up Hybrid. She managed to use sonic weaponry to separate the Carnage symbiote from Cletus, collecting a sample in order to deliver it to General Brandon Duggan. -5}} Several years later, the Scorn symbiote was presumably affected by the awakening of the dark elder god Knull- the creator of the symbiotes - and Tanis was corrupted, becoming the high priestess of an apocalyptic cult dedicated to fully reviving him. To this end, she recovered the body of Cletus Kasady and bonded it to a sample of the Grendel symbiote - which Knull had indwelled - in the hopes of turning Cletus into Knull's avatar. While Cletus' connection to Knull proved temporary, Scorn informed him that absorbing codexes (trace remnants of symbiote biomass left inside hosts) could amplify it, and offered to undergo surgery to extract the codex that the Carnage symbiote had left inside her. Instead, Cletus ripped out and devoured her spinal cord, presumably killing her. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'Wall-Crawling' *'ESP (Spider-Sense)' *'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense' *'Webbing Generation' *'Camouflage Capabilities' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Techno-Hybrid': Since the Scorn symbiote's birth was linked to robotic arm, the symbiote is a machine/symbiote hybrid, thus being able to fuse itself with different kind of technology. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scorn_(Marvel_Comics) | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Technopaths Category:One Arm Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Shooting Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Knull Worshipers Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Camouflage Category:Absolute Carnage casualties